Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "N"
Na’amah Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nahmiel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Naros Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Natit Genome: god clone Real Name: Natit Description: Huge, muscular, purple, monsterous with horns, fangs and yellowish eyes. Race: god clone Arch nemesis: Titan Origin: Natit was a clone of titan created by some unknown cosmic force. As a matter of fact, the planet, also known as Titan 2, was created and several other titans for no apparent reason. Natit was the first clone and the strongest and made himself the tyrannical ruler over Titan 2 until the planet was discovered by the god titan and the two traded blows until Titan defeated Natit (barely) in a gladiatorial match. After losing to Titan, Natit, left the planet in search of other worlds to conquer and vowed to have revenge on the god that he was cloned after. Powers: Immeasurable strength. Personality: mean on the borderline of evil, vengeful, narcissistic Necromancer Comic: The World Liberation Group/ The Nocturnals Alignment: Villian Affiliation: The New World Order Genome: Human Real name: Michelle Renee’ Custo Description: Jet Black hair, black eyes, scar over left eye. Skin is pale white. Race: Caucasian/ French Arch nemisis: The nocturnals Origin: Born with powers: Michelle is an on again off again member of the new world order. Shortly after the events of the heavy strand, he gained the ability to generate necromantic waves. The waves would find any dead creature and resurrect them as zombies under his command. Michelle would use the undead creatures to commit his crimes as he’d hide in a lair some where safe from prying eyes. He feels that the new world order serves only a limited purpose to his goals, yet what those goals are, remains to be seen. Powers: Ressurect the dead and turn them into undead followers. Can control an army of zombies. may access the memories and super powers of the dead. Personality: Mysterious. Plotting, Negri Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nehmiel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nerys Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Neutral (beyonder) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Neyara N’gary lionheart king William delace’s mother Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nicki braddock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nicole Foster Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: :''' a super fast speedster that went awol from the army when she discovered she had super powers. She discovered the general's plans early and left to save her life and to warn other anomalies about what the general planned to do. She eventually crosses paths with the teens and warns them not to play heroes. After seeing Mr. Amazing on TV, She runs away, fearing that the teens had brought the general down on themselves. She returns later to lead the teens to the secret base and is killed during the effort. She later reveals herself to Devon and tries to warn him of the creation of the inhibitor collars (collars created to take away super abilities) that Saanjh creates later on in the comics and is called back from the dead temporarily by Dr. Felix as part of his undead army. '''Super power: can move up to super sonic speeds. Can vibrate molecules fast enough to pass through objects. Teleportation. Night cast A.K.A. Taurean the Night Caster Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Night lash Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Night phantom Created by William L. Glover Genome: Human Real Name: Roberto Merit Description: Bald, black eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The ghost Origin: Roberto was a thrill seeking cat burglar. He was so good that he would steal priceless jewels and then sneak them back to the police later. Not in it for the fortune or the fame, Roberto just enjoyed the sheer thrill of outsmarting gaurds and getting past high end security measures. One day he saw the Ghost, a new thief that had technology to allow him to phase through walls and levitate like a ghost. During one of the ghosts heists, he tracked the ghost back to his layer and stole the blue prints to the ghost’s technology. He recreated the ghost’s outfit and did a few modifications and is now the ghost’s biggest rival Powers: phase through walls. Able to levitate. Caltrops, trained martial artist. Gas pellets, teleportation. Hang glider suit with jet pack. Personality: Jokester, snarky, cocky, thrill seeker Night reign Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Night terror Genome: Cosmic being Real Name: ? Description: Black and grey. No hair. White pupiless eyes Race: cosmic being Arch nemesis: The Tribunal Origin: Night terror is a cosmic being that feeds off of fear. She manipulates the mind, creating the heroes most terrifying nightmares and never letting them wake up unless they can find a way to do so. Powers: controls visions and nightmares in heroes minds. Telepathically searches for a being’s worst nightmare and recreates it leaving the heroes trapped in their worst nightmare for ever. Telepathy. Disappearance, the more she feeds on fear, the stronger her powers become. In the dream realm she is omnipotent( think Freddy Krueger.) in physical world, she may also become strong enough to create energy blasts and force fields to protect herself. Personality: manipulative. Addicted to other’s nightmares. If the heroes escape, she won’t stop them. Instead she’ll just disappear into the blackness of space, searching for her next victim. Nimahel-''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: nimahel’s fury. Eyes turn black. She becomes a dancing whirlwind of pure violence Ninjitsu Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ninjitsu master Genome: Human Real name: Yoshi Tamogochi Age 29 Description: Black hair, grey eyes Race: Asian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Razor is his half-brother. Yoshi is the brash young head of the Tamogochi clan, a branch of the Yakuza based in America. Young and crazy, Yoshi is looked down upon by his older contemporaries, but he is also feared. There’s no mistaken the fact that Yoshi gets things done, but he is a wild card. The Ninjitsu master is not only the nickname given to this disrespectful young man, but also the truth. Yoshi is the greatest fighter in all the Yakuza and not many will confront him especially since he knows how to kill a man with once strike. In a demonstration of power, Yoshi once invited the other bosses of the yakuza to watch him make an example to several enemies. His clan released 100 prisoners and armed them with bats and bo staffs. Yoshi was empty handed, but moved in such a fluid motion striking each man in the chest and killing them all without getting a single scratch. Yoshi usually does not like to get his hands dirty, that’s what the rest of the clan is for so he leads his own troop of assassins called the onyx daggers, a highly trained group of assassins. Finding Yoshi to be too much of a threat, the older Contemporaries voted to have Yoshi moved from Japan. He would then move to Miami where he would carve out new territory for himself amid the war torn turfs. Powers: Born with his powers. Yoshi has a strong since of singular focus and can black out all distractions. Heightened senses and reflexes. Olympic level human acrobatics and strength. Personality: multiple personality. One minute, he is brash, disrespectful and rude, the next, he is a stern leader and has morals. May be found arguing with himself until one personality becomes more dominant and takes over. Family: Feng Tamogochi: Father: 45 Mai Fan tamogochi: mother (42 Divorced) Corey Fong: Half-Brother (22) Anna Fong: Half-Sister (16) Nita Achterberg Created by Raph Felix Comic: LOCKJAW First appeareance: LOCKJAW Issue #1 Base of Operations: Chicago Genome: Human/Vargr Occupation: Security Officer Alignment: Good Gender: Female Real name: Nita Achterberg Description: Blonde hair, _____eyes. Atheletic build Height: Weight Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ''' '''ORIGINS: Vargr who helped Micheal Lamere fight the vampiric terrorist Group known as "The Children of Apophis" on October of 2011. Powers: Incredible speed, strength, sharp claws and fangs. Heightened senses, may transform from human to half Vargr, to Full blown Vargr. Abilities: Security Family: Nolla Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nos Malcolm zireef perry ''' Genome: Human Real Name: Malcom Perry Description: Big muscular, Black hair, brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: Mercury Origin: Malcolm’s father was a scientist looking to tap into a source that he believed would yield unlimited energy. He discovered a gate way to another dimension that he labeled “the energy zone.” Due to its off the charts energy readings. Underarmor inc (look up real name of armor company for Cataclysm), afraid that Mr. Perry would find a way to run them out of business, forbade him to do anymore experimentation and shut down funding for his project in his laboratory. Mr. Perry would then start experimenting at home. He found a way to manipulate the conditions to open the energy zone and just as he was about to harness the energy, Malcolm ran into the garage to tell his father about his 3 touchdowns in the football game that he helped his school to win. Malcolm was caught in the middle of the ray which sucked energy from the energy zone causing the ray to become unstable. Malcolm’s mother was caught in the blast and his father was severely injured. Malcolm gained powers, but was scared by the incident mentally. With no family to go to and with him being 18 and too old for foster care, Malcolm instantly became homeless and began to use his powers to make enough money to survive. He would later find out about the powerful men who shut down his father’s operations and would come after them. Later with the help of voltage, he would take down some of the armor company, but not the entire company because of the majority of the army contracts. Powers: Super speed, inexhaustible energy levels. Pyro technic abilities. Absorbs energy from anything within a 10 mile radius, making him faster and stronger. Incredible strength. Personality: cocky, cool guy if it wasn’t for him committing crimes '''Nupriatus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nurzen Chumley Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Nut cracker Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: